


How Inuyasha Became a Physician

by c9nightingale



Series: Ever Us [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Complete, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Physicians, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: AU. From the “Ever Us” universe.  Inucest. Yaoi. 1812.  Chap 5 Ever Us notes Keiko’s broken leg which lead Inuyasha to become a physician.  However, there are always more details, aren’t there?
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Ever Us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382698





	How Inuyasha Became a Physician

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks to solitare1 for the suggestion.

**Ever Us – How Inuyasha Became a Physician**

Disclaimer: I don’t own InuYasha.

Title: “Ever Us -- How Inuyasha Became a Physician”

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: Follows “Ever Us—The Blessing, Keiko”

Word Count:

Rated: M

Genre: Angst/Comfort

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Remarks: AU. From the “Ever Us” universe. Inucest. Yaoi. 1812. Chap 5 Ever Us notes Keiko’s broken leg which lead Inuyasha to become a physician. However, there are always more details, aren’t there?

Chap 1

The year was 1812. It was one of the worst years in human history according to BBC History. Two earthquakes in America and Venezuela claimed 20,000 lives and destroyed large swatches of topography. There were a multitude of wars all over the globe, attributing to massive human death and loss. America declared war against the British. Both sides lost 23,000 lives. The Napoleonic wars had been going on for 20 years, but in 1812, Napoleon invaded Russia. Over all the Napoleonic war period, four million lives perished. The invasion of Russian claimed 540,000 of those lives, over 1/8 of the total lives lost.

In the United Kingdom, the prime minister was assassinated and the monarch was declared mentally incompetent, leaving his unpopular son to become lord regent. Wars affected prices and increased taxes. Disastrous harvests left poor crop yields. People lost their livelihoods because of “labor saving” machines and their families starved. 

Disasters were not isolated to the Americas and Europe. Africa and Asia had their share of woes as well. The entire planet felt the anguish. The normally idyllic Castletown of the Western Lands of Japan was even caught up in the global negativity because two leaders were at odds. As in most conflicts, the foundation of this disagreement was miscommunication, misunderstanding, and misassumptions. 

All of the “mis-es” started showing up regularly shortly after the “Blessing” appeared on the scene. The normal castle rhythm of two alpha males was interrupted by the addition of a perfect alpha female. Rather than sitting down and discussing parenting and discipline together, the older brother assumed the younger “would take care of it.” The younger had specific ideas of parenting but did not share them because he assumed his mate agreed with his approach. The “Blessing” was a very low maintenance child and all went smooth enough, (Well, except for a particularly spectacular demonstration of power in 1792 and that’s another story.) until the birth of her first two male siblings. Then the misassumptions, miscommunications and misunderstandings started multiplying exponentially.

Sesshomaru always maintained that Inuyasha would love medicine. The thrill of healing, the satisfaction of finding the right diagnosis and treating the patient, the victory over disease, and bring new life into the world, Sesshomaru loved it all. He was obnoxious about it even, leaving his medical texts out open for his mate to read, bringing up the subject over dinner, or anytime they had a private moment together. 

However, those private moments were decreasing rapidly. With three children, Inuyasha found his hands full. Inuyasha did find medicine interesting but he wanted to have sex. Any private time he managed to get to share with his mate he wanted to share with his mate. Unfortunately, he didn’t communicate that. Instead, Sesshomaru would bring up the subject of medicine and Inuyasha would roll over and put his back to his brother.

Sadly that just made Sesshomaru think Inuyasha was “too dedicated to their kids” and he became jealous of the attention Inuyasha gave everyone else, especially their children. Inuyasha had become the strict parent, the one that set limits. He had grown up fending for himself after Izayoi had died and he felt it was important that their children understand not to expect someone else to do things for them. He had the children washing dishes together in order to build teamwork and provide a place to work out disagreements. Sesshomaru found the idea abhorrent. “That’s why there are workers in the kitchen. Let them do their jobs”, he’d say.

Inuyasha would just reply, “There won’t always be,” and he’d leave to go to the kitchen with their three children in tow.

It was clear to the outsider that the brothers’ respective upbringings affected their parenting style. Sesshomaru maintained a “laissez faire” attitude. He did not interfere but did expect someone else to do it, just as his mother had done for him. Had the men discussed parenting styles, Sesshomaru would have been quick to avoid being a copy of his own mother. He did not hate her but he did not want to be like her in any way, shape, or form. He was personally pleased none of his children resembled her.

Honestly, he was thrilled with the children. They were all beautiful and a mixture of the people he loved. Of all the facial features they could inherit, he was particularly fond of Inuyasha’s ears but thus far, none of their children had inherited that coveted feature. ‘Well, then they are solely mine.’ He would smile to himself but neglect to tell his mate of his passion for his ears, assuming that he did not need to say anything about it.

As for the children, they understood little of the spats and arguments between their parents. They just enjoyed being in their presence. They loved the stories of battles of the past. Their Uncle Jaken gladly told the tales over and over again emphasizing the beauty, power, and greatness of both parents. They adored their puppy eared daddy, secretly long for the soft triangles that topped his crown. They worshiped their mighty father whose strength and swords were legendary. The children adored their parents.

Keiko had Sesshomaru’s white hair and Inuyasha’s large golden eyes. She was light on her feet and loved jumping and dancing. Because of Inuyasha’s tight attention to his weight while he was pregnant with her she remained petite and dainty. His nutritional control was still firm during Kenichi’s pregnancy. At birth, Kenichi was long and thin. In appearance, he looked like Toga. Sesshomaru would stare at him for hours wondering if he carried the soul of their father. 

By the third pregnancy, Inuyasha relaxed his dietary control and splurged occasionally on “cheesy bites”. Ryuu’s deliver required an episiotomy along Inuyasha’s raphe. The pain and discomfort burnt an everlasting memory on the hanyou. It was the only painful pregnancy experience lesson Inuyasha ever had. Ryuu was the largest pup he ever carried. Ryuu was bulky, not fat. He was shorter than Kenichi and definitely stockier. His hair was more of the silver white of Inuyasha and he had Sesshomaru’s eyes.

The Tsunami experience had made Sesshomaru realize he needed to express his affection to his children and offered them hugs without prompting. While the parents of the three expressed their love to their children, their private moments of romance diminished. This all happened gradually without bang or explosion.

The misunderstandings, misassumptions, and miscommunications continued. Inuyasha did like medicine, the preventive side of medicine. When Nana was still alive he would listen in on the medical discussions that Jinenji, Sesshomaru, and Nana had, all the while acting as if he didn’t care. Privately Inuyasha actively searched out information on nutrition and good health. He realized that endurance, flexibility and strength were interwoven. In order to run faster, or climb higher, he had originally thought all that was required was strength. However, the more he studied the more he realized that more than just strength was required. He discerned the related anatomy and realized that if the muscle was properly stretched it would gain fibers and those fibers could gain more strength. That led to the realization that flexibility was required. Then he realized that neither would do any good without endurance. He did not relay his observations to his brother however. Sadly, Sesshomaru was under the impression Inuyasha was not interested in his life choice of medicine. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru was stubborn and used to getting his own way and he continued talking about medicine and leaving scrolls and texts in Inuyasha’s sight.

Inuyasha would scan the articles when Sesshomaru was out and about on rounds. Besides prevention medicine, he was particularly fascinated by anatomy and orthopedics, the study of bones. Over the years, he noticed various articles on the repair of broken bones. One article started with a review of Hippocrates’ description of repairing broken bones with an external device called a fixator. It was made of two leather straps and four wooden rods. ‘Must have looked like a cage,’ Inuyasha considered. The following extremely well written article discussed the repair of a beaver tail through surgery and placement of an external splint. Inuyasha’s brow peaked. ‘Who’s the author of this? Harrumph. Why didn’t he tell me that he published something? It’s really good. We never talk. Urgh.’ The article that followed Sesshomaru’s beaver tail tale was from a Brit and an American who discussed clean surgical environments, burr holes and bone grafting. ‘Interesting’, Inuyasha reflected. He imagined the procedure in his mind. ‘I can visualize this. It makes sense.’ A moment later he heard crying and the patter of little feet coming to get him. 

“Ryuu’s hungry, Daddy. He’s ready for some food”. 

Keiko stood in front of her dad with her hands on her hips. 

Inuyasha smiled internally. ‘Our Princess is the perfect big sister. She looks out for all her siblings. Couldn’t be prouder.’

“I’m on my way.” He pulled her into a hug and started to walk off.

But before he left the library, he left the magazine just as he found it.

Later that afternoon Sesshomaru checked his scrolls and magazines to see if anyone had looked at them. He had hoped that his lover would take notice. He was published and proud of it. He did not tell Inuyasha of his submission to the magazine lest it be rejected. Now that it was in print, he had assumed Inuyasha would be interested and would read his article about Ryota’s tail surgery. He picked up the magazine and read the surrounding articles. ‘Clean surgical environments, burr holes and bone grafting. That is an amazing advanced for medicine. Nana knew to clean the wounds but we never told anyone. Hnnn. I’m not sure I can visualize this burr hole - bone grafting procedure though.’ He left the magazine in the library with a note for Jake to file it.

‘No. Not Jake. He is on his moth demon tour, repeating his mother’s adventures. How about Elwood?’ He scratched out Jake’s name and started to write Elwood. Then he stopped. ‘No. Elwood went with Jake on the adventure. Who did I put in charge? Oh well. Someone will file it.’ Sesshomaru left the scratched out note on the magazine in the library and walked to the dining hall.

Inuyasha was in his place to the right of the head of the table chatting amicably with Uncle Jaken about Keiko’s progress with languages. Captain Kenichi was playing with Kenichi on the floor near the table and Ryuu was sleeping in the cradle. Castle staff were busy setting the table and filling water glasses.

Inuyasha just finished listening to the progress report when Sesshomaru entered.

“Glad you could join us for dinner, Sesshomaru! Chef has gone wild on dinner tonight. We’re having special guests!” Inuyasha winked at Captain Kenichi who smiled widely.

“Oh? Special guests? Kenichi?” Sesshomaru inquired as he took his seat and poured himself a glass of water.

“Usagi and Suyuki are visiting!” The old bloodhound bounced for joy and lifted Kenichi to twirl him in the air. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen my boy.”

“Twirl me too! Twirl me too!” Keiko bounced.

“Are they coming alone? Or do they have my great grand kits with them?” Inuyasha laughed as he watched the strict captain of the guard become a big softy as he playing with the children.

“Alone. They are committed to the idea that they need some time just to themselves. They say it keeps their communication paths open and helps keep their relationship strong.”

‘Wish Inuyasha would hear that,’ thought Sesshomaru.

‘Wish Sesshomaru would listen to that’, reflected Inuyasha.

‘Hope my Lords caught that,’ sighed Uncle Jaken.

‘Crossing my fingers. Hope my Lords get that message,’ prayed Captain Kenichi.

The children played happily missing all the non-verbal communications around them.

Usagi and Suyuki joined the dinner table shortly after and entertained all with their tales of their children, a visit to an old friend who lived with the porcupines and otters, and of their new jobs helping Shippo and Tsuki’s shipping business. 

After a recent visit to the castle, Shippo had noticed the growing distance between his fathers. After mentioning it to nearly everyone except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, he planned the “save my parents from themselves” operation.

Shippo encouraged Usagi and Suyuki to take some time for themselves. He recommended they stay at Grandpa Inu’s castle. Suyuki loved the castle and Usagi was eager to see his adopted father so they jumped at the opportunity. They also understood the plan and were eager to help.

Shippo was quite the marriage counselor having witnessed Miroku and Sango, as well as Kagome and Inuyasha’s marriage and spectacular fights. He married a very wise woman who understood the dynamics of married life. He recognized that his dad and father needed to work on communication. Maybe they would notice how happy Usagi and Suyuki were and take some time for themselves. 

***************

_Imagine two angry inus. Growling, posturing, you know_

One particular discussion about medicine went like this.

“Sesshomaru! Just stop nagging me about it! I don’t want to and that’s that!”

“But Koi, you are into nutrition and health. Aren’t you fascinated with anatomy as well? We would be awesome working together.”

“We ARE awesome working together already.” Inuyasha raised his voice.

“You know what I meant—as physicians!”

The inuhanyou stared at his mate disbelievingly.

“That reminds me. Who was that woman clinging on your every word?”

“Just someone interested in chronicling our careers and family. She said our lives would be recorded as an inspiration for others.” Sesshomaru moved toward Inuyasha attempting to show some affection. 

However, Inuyasha kept his distance and raised his hand pointing his index finger at his mate.

“I wouldn’t believe some frilly fawning frivolous female. She just wants you.” 

Sesshomaru moved closer again. This time his hand cupped his mate’s face. 

Seductively he whispered, “She doesn’t matter. I only want you.”

Inuyasha whined. His knees buckled. He wanted his mate and his mate wanted him. His hand rose up to capture Sesshomaru’s.

As he leaned in to kiss Sesshomaru, they heard a small voice say,

“Father? What’s a frilly fawning frivolous female?”

The two jumped apart. Blushing Inuyasha turned.

“Keiko! How long have you been there?”

\----------

Sesshomaru missed having the full attention of his mate. So, he planned a day for just the two of them only to find out that Inuyasha had to leave the castle to help one of the pregnant males in the Castletown. Usagi and Suyuki had been enjoying an early breakfast with him when the man’s partner knocked on the castle door. Inuyasha had asked them to watch the children until Sesshomaru arrived. 

Suyuki was excited about showing Usagi one of her childhood favorite places so as soon as Sesshomaru appeared in the dining hall Usagi passed the message and grabbed his wife and left.

Sesshomaru was left alone with his three children.

“What would you like to do today? It seems we get to spend the day together,” Sesshomaru bent to pick up Ryuu from his cradle.

“Let’s play in the garden!” Keiko volunteered.

“Yes please,” echoed little Kenichi.

“Then to the garden we go,” Sesshomaru commanded.

Keiko raced off jumping and dancing. Kenichi close behind. Sesshomaru found a comfortable tree and sat down, resting Ryuu in mokomoko. The baby slept.

Sesshomaru watched Keiko.

‘She’s light on her feet. If I didn’t have personal knowledge about her conception, I would wonder if she has some gazelle or butterfly in her. I wonder if she will inherit my poison whip.’ Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kenichi and laughed as the long lanky three year old tried to imitate his sister’s moves. Coordination was not one of the things he had inherited. He was inquisitive though.

Just then, Ryuu woke and cried.

“Son, I believe you might be hungry. Shall we get you something?” Sesshomaru stood and picked up the baby. “The bottle is in the dining hall. I’ll get it for you.” Then turned he motioned to his eldest, “I’m getting Ryuu’s bottle. Stay close.”

“Yes Father,” replied Keiko and Kenichi.

Sesshomaru walked to the front doors and entered the castle.

Keiko had always been fascinated in leaping and twirling especially on a specific wall in the garden, but Inuyasha had always said no. It was the tallest wall, maybe 10 feet tall. The wall had climbing vines that looked like ladder steps to Keiko. It was made of big uneven stones with irregular edges that were wobbly to the touch because much of the mortar had crumbled away. It was the wall her parents always talked about tearing down, but never had.

With her Father distracted fetching a bottle for Ryuu, she decided she would climbed the wall. It was just as fun as she knew it would be. One step here, another step there. Higher and higher she climbed. She could see the top of the wall. It would be perfect to dance on. Just as she neared the top, she slipped and started falling. She tried to twist to land on her feet but one foot was caught in the climbing vine. She dangled momentary and then the vine broke. Her leg hit a rock and shattered. 

Initially she was surprised but then she felt the pain and she screamed. LOUD.

Her scream brought everyone in the castle to her side.

Inuyasha had finished his visit and was just entering the castle gate when Keiko screamed. He was the first at her side. As he took in the misshaped leg and the bone fragment sticking out from her leg a blanket of calm settled over him. Later he said it was though life was moving at a slower speed. His calm manner put everyone else at ease, and they listened carefully as he told them where to go and what to do. His alpha persona was in control.

Sesshomaru returned seconds later.

“Sesshomaru! Knock her out so we can assess the situation!” The command given, the action was done.

A puff of poison and she was sleeping.

“Let’s take her to that doctor you’ve been shadowing.” Several decades after Nana had died Sesshomaru had heard of a German trained physician. He had been precepting with him for several years at this point. The doctor was full of modern ideas and used miraculous treatments. He would surely have the answer.

Mokomoko wrapped tightly around Keiko and secured her leg so it would not move. They got to the physician’s home but one look at the leg and the physician frowned.

“I’m sad to say that she’ll never walk again let alone dance. We may have to amputate. That leg would never heal right.”

Somewhere deep inside Inuyasha a voice rebelled. ‘NO WAY! NOT MY BABY!’

Inuyasha looked at his brother. “Come! We are going home. NOW!” Not wavering, Inuyasha turned and headed back to the castle clinic.

Sesshomaru felt horrible. He was supposed to watch them. How did this happen while the children were with him. He was only gone for a second. Engrossed in his own sorrow and self-belittlement Sesshomaru didn’t question Inuyasha’s words. He turned and followed his brother, holding his sweet princess to his chest with an iron grip.

At the castle clinic, Inuyasha had Sesshomaru carefully place Keiko on the table that served as their operating space. Then he looked at his brother. Inuyasha’s alpha personae continued to burn brightly. This situation had galvanized his will.

“In the magazine that printed your article about Ryota’s tail, there is an article about bone grafting, burr holes and external fixators. I am going to perform the procedure and you are going to keep Keiko unconscious so she doesn’t feel anything. This is what I’m going to do.” He listed off the details of the procedure in seamless order. Sesshomaru listened and nodded.

“Her femur is broken in four large pieces. In addition, there are so many little fragments it will be nearly impossible to reconstruct. Therefore, I will be grafting some demon bone into her leg as well as securing it with external fixators. Her bones will start filling in quickly enough. I anticipate four days for her recovery due to her demon status. In another article in your magazine, it noted the British and the Americans have also been working with external fixation and have learned how to beat the problems with infection. They started with a clean operating room and a clean wound. Get some water. We are going flush this wound of all infectious material.”

Inuyasha spoke with absolute certainty. He knew what he wanted and it was done. Before the day was out, Keiko’s leg was reconstructed and secured with an external fixation device. Both parents remained at her side. They did not speak to each other but sat patiently waiting for Keiko to wake. She moaned as she woke from the anesthetic.

Looking to her left she saw Inuyasha. “Daddy, I’m thirsty. May I have some water?”

“I’ll get some water right now.” Inuyasha started to get up, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

“My sweet princess. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t there to save you from the fall.”

“It’s ok, Father.” Keiko’s mouth was dry and the sound was crackly. “Can I have some water please?”

Sesshomaru looked up from his seated position to his mate who was now standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes pleading.

“Inuyasha? Please forgive me.”

Inuyasha walked to the trough and filled a cup with water and returned it to his daughter. Raising her head he helped her drink from the cup. When she had enough, he set the cup down and returned to her left side.

Sesshomaru watched the entire time. The lack of response tore at his heart. Would his mate forgive him?

Keiko nodded back off to sleep.

“I’ll keep watch for the next four hours. Go check on the other children.” Inuyasha looked pointedly at Sesshomaru as he made this command. The great dog demon rose and turned. Slowly he walked away from his mate and princess, looking back only once with great sadness on his face.

Chap 2

Ever since the day when Kenichi and Sesshomaru had chased after the Tessaiga and Usagi saved Sesshomaru’s demon from killing Nami Sesshomaru respected Usagi. Sesshomaru sought out Usagi as soon as he left Keiko’s side.

“Usagi, I have to fix this,” Sesshomaru waved his hand about. “I feel horrible. I’m dying inside. I miss my mate.”

“Well My Lord, fortunate for you I have a well tested P.L.A.N.” Usagi nodded sagely. Internally he was jumping for joy but knew the King would not appreciate his behavior. He’d rejoice later with his dad and wife. But for now he’d play the role of advisor.

“A plan? What do you mean?” Sesshomaru looked hopeful.

“Lord Sesshomaru, Children, no matter how much of a blessing or wonder they are, disrupt married life. It happens to all parents. There has to be a plan to reestablish the natural rhythm so that’s P.L.A.N.— Play, Listen, Appreciate, Nurture.”

“First, it’s important to Play together, just the two of you. Go for a walk. Go on a date. Make love. Just be together. Don’t talk about stressful things. Enjoy each other’s company. Second, Listen for emotion. You can hear it in his voice. It won’t necessarily be in the words, but it’ll be in the intonations, maybe the body language can tell you. That may be the hardest step because you both hide your emotions so well but try, okay?”

Sesshomaru nodded. He was leaning forward following every word.

“Appreciate each other. We all know you do but when’s the last time either one of you said that you liked something about the other. You can’t say it just once. Suyuki loves to hear how lovely her tail is. I adore it. I didn’t say anything about if for a week and all of the sudden she was sulking. When I asked her why she asked if something was wrong with her tail. I was shocked. I love her tail. It’s so full and bushy. So I told her that I loved it and suddenly she was happy again. Shippo once told me to say three positives things about my mate a day. Talk about a natural aphrodisiac and so simple.”

“Nurture rhythm. You had one before the children came along. Make a new one. Put the kids to bed at a regular time every night and then romance your mate after that. You guys are great together. Just get together. Suyuki and I can watch your kids for a little while if you need us to. He is your best friend and you are his.”

Usagi finished. He watched Sesshomaru for non-verbal signs. Did he understand?

“I’m impressed. I will try to follow your plan.” Sesshomaru stood. “I just hope it’s not too late.” Sesshomaru’s shoulders drooped and he retreated to the children’s room.

Suyuki had just finished rocking Ryuu to sleep when Sesshomaru walked into the suite.

“Thank you. I’ll watch our children for now. Can you take some tea to Inuyasha? He may need it.” Sesshomaru turned to Kenichi who was sitting quietly on the bed. He walked to the bed and sat down next to his son. As soon as he sat down, Kenichi wrapped his little arms around his father and pushed his face into Sesshomaru’s side. Short quick sobs were muffled by Sesshomaru’s clothing.

“Keiko is ok, Kenichi. You don’t have to worry any more. Daddy fixed her leg.”

Kenichi looked up into his father’s face, tracks of tears streaking his little face.

“Really?”

“Really. You know I don’t lie.” Sesshomaru softened his face as he looked at his oldest son.

Kenichi hugged his father again. He worshipped his father. Father could fix anything.

Father and son played. The three year was easily distracted. They played for a while then Kenichi started yawning.

“Time for bed, Kenichi.”

“Okay Father.” Kenichi crawled into his bed and lay down. “Are you going to read me a bedtime story? Daddy usually reads.”

“Yes, I’ll read tonight. What story did you want?” Sesshomaru looked around the room for the books, but didn’t see any.

“Can you tell the one about how a monster ate you and then you beat the monster from the inside out and the sword came out of your arm and you saved Daddy and all your friends?” Kenichi’s eyes enlarged.

“Why don’t you remind me of the story?”

Kenichi’s eyes opened wider and he sat up in bed. It was one of his favorite stories and he got to tell his father. This was a super treat. He barely contained his excitement as he regaled the story complete with swishing of imaginary swords.

Sesshomaru was intrigued that the story painted him as the ultimate hero, saving his brother and all their friends. When the tale was complete, Sesshomaru asked Kenichi when he heard that story.

“Daddy tells it a lot. He always smiles a lot and gets that goofy lovey-dovey look on his face when talks about you. We know he loves you bunches. We do too Father. You are our hero.” Kenichi beamed as he looked at his father.

Sesshomaru was speechless. He hugged Kenichi, kissed his crown, and tucked him in. He walked to the door and paused. Turning around he looked at Ryuu’s crib and Kenichi’s bed. Both boys were settled and quiet.

“Sleep well my sons. I love you both and so does your Dad.”

“Night night,” mumbled the toddler. “Love you Ryuu.” 

Sesshomaru exited the room.

Turning slowly he descended to the ground floor and exited the castle. Walking slowly he contemplated his next interaction with his brother. 

As he walked into the clinic, he heard his mate’s voice. Stopping, less he interrupt a private discussion he listened.

“Daddy, why didn’t you tell Father it’s ok when he apologized? I did. Father wasn’t at fault. I’m the one who disobeyed. I should be apologizing to you both. I am sorry Daddy. I climbed the wall that you told me I shouldn’t climb. I’m really sorry Daddy.” Keiko’s voice sounded like it was about to crack with tears.

Sesshomaru leaned in to listen.

“My sweet princess, I didn’t accept your father’s apology because he didn’t do anything wrong. If anyone is at fault, it’s me. I should have knocked that wall down years ago. I knew you wanted to climb it. That’s why I said not to. But I should have just knocked it down then. I’m sorry Keiko. I love you and your brothers so much. I never wanted you to get hurt.”

Sesshomaru cringed inside. Inuyasha loved the kids but why hadn’t he said he love Sesshomaru too.

A pause and a sigh filled the air. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

“Keiko, I only hope your father can forgive me. I would die for him. I love him that much. If he wanted my life for the damage to your leg I would offer it to him. When I heard your scream I was so afraid. I had no idea what had happened but you are our precious blessing and I would give my life to save you.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t take it any longer. He walked into the room.

“We both would give our lives for you, Keiko. I love both of you so much.”

Sesshomaru looked deep into the eyes of his brother. “We need a moment Keiko. Will you be ok if I take your Daddy?”

Keiko covered a yawn with a dainty little hand. “I’m going back to sleep Father. I love you. Night. Night.”

Inuyasha kissed her hand and rose to walk to his brother’s side. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his brother’s waist and pulled him close to his side. Still watching his daughter, Inuyasha lowered his head to Sesshomaru’s shoulder. They stood side by side watching Keiko a little longer and then Sesshomaru turned them and exited the clinic.

They turned to face each other.

“You smell like home.”

“I missed you.”

“Come with me my Love,” Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha close to his chest. He made a ki cloud and levitated the two to a height even with the highest point of the castle.

The moon was full and shone brightly on the two lovers. Their hair picked up the moonlight and reflected it.

Sesshomaru move one hand to the back of Inuyasha’s head. He tilted it so Inuyasha was staring directly in his eyes.

“I love you. I love your ears. I love your eyes. I love your mannerisms. I love the children you’ve given me. But mostly I love you. I don’t want there to be any confusion or misunderstanding. You are my world.”

Inuyasha’s eyes welled. “Oh Sesshomaru. You are the air I breath. I can’t live without you.”

The lovers moved toward each other. Lips met and tongues entwined. This kiss was not chaste, but it wasn’t brutal either. It was just perfect. They conveyed their love and affection, reassuring each other that the only one for each of them was the other. The kiss broke and forehead touched each other as the mates regained their breath.

“How did it get to this?” Inuyasha whispered. “I was so afraid you didn’t love me any more.”

“I’m afraid we don’t communicate very well. But I’d like to improve. Will you help me?” Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha’s cheek.

“I will be at your side until the end of time. Our souls are bound together.”

“I have a plan,” Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed his lover.

“We will take time for just you and me. No business, just pleasure and play”

“And sex? Plenty of sex?” Inuyasha nuzzled Sesshomaru’s neck and under chin.

“So much sex, you’ll be tired of it.” Sesshomaru raised his chin so Inuyasha could get a better position.

“Can’t wait!” The Inuhanyou smirked as he licked his favorite spot on the long pale throat.

The lovers floated a little longer and then returned to earth.

“First we need to watch over our daughter’s recovery. Then we need to write up your procedure. Congratulations Dr. Inuyasha Takahashi. Welcome to the healing profession.”

\-----

_AN--Talk, listen and make time for each other. Even with you both being dedicated to your children, your family's happiness depends on the health of your marriage._

_“Night is darkest just before dawn,” a wise person once said._

***


End file.
